


Important Conversations

by Smilinray18



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilinray18/pseuds/Smilinray18
Summary: Two hard conversations and one life changing moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I needed that last four episodes to end, and I hope that you enjoy it too! Leave a comment if you feel like it.

The irony had not escaped her when she had seen those two blue lines appear on the stick, after all, it was the perfect full-circle ending for her book. But, the whole thing hadn’t become real, hadn’t become a beginning to a new and terrifying story until she said it out loud to her mom. 

Her mom, the amazing woman who had hurled herself into raising a daughter while she herself was still a child. A woman who had entered adulthood in her own amazing way and who had created a life that marched to her unique rhythm. A mother who had only ever wanted the world for her daughter. That amazing, strong-willed, implacable, and indomitable woman had heard those two life changing words and had looked at her in stunned silence. 

Seeing Lorelei Gilmore with nothing to say had brought this situation crashing into reality. Almost as soon as the words had left her mouth she wanted to take them back. She knew that it wouldn’t change anything, but she realized that she had just stolen what was supposed to be her mother’s day. Luke was waiting down the street, and she could see him looking back now and his brow furrowing as he took in Lorelai’s stricken face. 

Time, which seemed to have slowed down to an unbearable crawl snapped back into place as Lorelai caught Luke’s eye and shook her head slightly before returning her gaze to her daughter once more. Rory braced herself for a barrage of accusations and questions, but then she realized that she should have known better as Lorelai said “It wasn’t another Wookie was it? Those haircuts cost a fortune!” Humor. The Gilmore coping mechanism. 

Just like that the mood was broken as they both giggled stupidly - laughing so that they wouldn’t cry. That could only last for a moment though, and then the giggles did turn into tears as Lorelai’s arms wrapped her up as they always had and held her through her half hysterical sobs. 

Her mother’s eyes had told her everything she needed to know. She saw the shock and disappointment in that look, she saw her mother’s fear for her, but she also saw the determination there. Rory knew, as she had always know, that no matter what happened next, even though it wasn’t what either one of them had anticipated, they would be okay. 

As her tears finally subsided she knew that this conversation would have to keep until tomorrow. There were too many people waiting to celebrate the long awaited wedding of Luke and Lorelai, and she had 9 months to figure things out (while she had briefly considered terminating the pregnancy, she had ultimately realized that it wasn’t for her). 

Looking at her mom she said “I’m sorry - we can deal with this tomorrow, I had to tell you, but let’s go find that man that you’re about to marry… again.”

Lorelai took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “That was one hell of a bombshell kiddo, but you know that I am here for you no matter what right? Me, Luke, Paul Anka, Lane, the rest of the Stars Hollow menagerie, and even grandma, we will all be here for you, always. I love you, Rory.”

Taking a shaky breath Rory nodded. “I know, now I just need to figure out what comes next.”

“Oh, there will probably be more tears, both happy and sad, caffeine withdrawal, some hard conversations… Have you told him?”

“Told whom?” 

“Of course you use ‘whom’ always the grammar stickler even-“

“Mom!” 

“Right, have you told Logan? I assume it’s his? Unless it really was another Wookie? “ 

“Mom! Yes, it’s Logan’s. No I haven’t told him. He’s getting married, and I walked away and told him I didn’t need rescuing. I still don’t need rescuing, but…”

“You have to tell him kid. You cannot let him walk into that marriage without both eyes open. No matter what it means for you two, your child deserves the chance to know its father, and he deserves that choice too. If there is one thing that I regret, it was making the choice for Christopher. Your dad and I weren’t meant to be, but I took away his choice to be an involved dad. Don’t do that to Logan, even if you don’t love him.”

“But I do love him. I’ve always loved him, but I was scared that in loving him I would lose myself. It was only after I had said goodbye that I realized that I wasn’t losing myself, I was just expanding. Now it’s too late, I can’t do this too him.”

“If you’re keeping that baby, you have to tell him. He’s a big boy, the child is his too. I am going to find Luke, and you have a phone call to make.”

“Now?”

“Yes. Waiting will only make things worse. I love you, and I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done.”

Lorelai hugged her tight and then stood and walked down the steps heading off in the direction Luke had gone. 

Staring down at her one remaining phone - she still could not believe that she had thrown out her iPhone during that Sandy Says induced fit of rage – she knew that she had to call him, but she couldn’t find the words. 

Stealing herself she found his contact and hit the call button. 

One ring, two rings, three rings … each ring was more nerve wracking than the next. What if he didn’t pick up? What if she picked up?

Then he picked up. 

“Hey, Ace. Everything okay?”

She couldn’t find the words, her precious vocabulary had deserted her and she heard herself saying “hi” in a voice that she found appalling. Clearing her throat, she tried again. 

“How are you?” 

He saw right through it.

“I’m fine. Rory, is everything okay? 

Knowing that her mom was right, and that putting it off wouldn’t make it any easier she took a breath and jumped. “Not exactly. I’m pregnant. It’s yours, of course, that night in the Inn… I’m sorry, and I know that you’re getting married. I’m not calling to ruin your life, but I had to tell you so that you could have a choice. Don’t feel obligated or anything, I just wanted you to know.” 

Pausing for breath she waited for a moment. The silence on the other end of the line was palpable, so she rushed on too afraid to wait for what would follow when the silence ended. 

“Well you know now. Please don’t feel like you need to do anything. But know that the door is always open for you to know your child. Okay, I had better go, mom and Luke just got married, and are about to get married again so I have to run.” 

She was about to hang up when she heard it, “Rory”, spoken so softly and with so much feeling that she felt in danger of being swamped with emotion. He was getting married, to another woman. Throwing her shields back into place she said “I’m sorry, I really have to go everyone is waiting. We can talk again later, if you want to.” 

Hanging up she heard him shout “Rory!” but the line was already gone, and she was once again staring at the blank screen of her phone. 

She didn’t realize that she was waiting for him to call back until she felt a part of the shield crack. She couldn’t blame him for not calling back, but she couldn’t lie to herself anymore. She had wanted him to call back. She wanted him to rescue her, not because she needed it, but because she loved him and she wanted to rescue him right back. 

Wiping away the tears that she found once again streaming down her cheeks, she cursed herself for her own weakness and turned off her phone. Then she put Logan as far out of her mind as she could and went to find the wedding party. 

3AM

Rory woke to banging on the front door. She waited for a minute and then remembered that her mom and Luke were spending the night and the Dragon Fly. Grabbing her phone for a flashlight and the pink puffy hammer that her mom had made for her all those years ago, she headed to the front door. 

She was half expecting to find that it was Kirk on one of his sleepwalking adventures, so she felt her heart lurch when she opened the door and found a disheveled Logan on her front stoop. 

“Logan, what are you doing here?”

“Over the phone, Ace? You tell me that you’re pregnant but that I don’t have to worry and then you hang up? No. That is not how this is going to go.”

“But, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in London. What did you tell Odette?”

“I told her the truth. That I couldn’t marry her because I am still in love with my ex-girlfriend, my ex-girlfriend who seems to think that I won’t care that she is pregnant with our child!” 

She could hear him getting worked up as his tirade continued, but her brain had frozen halfway through that last sentence. “You love me?”

Pausing, Logan looked at her and then let out a shuddering breath. “Of course I love you, Ace. I thought that was clear. You have always been the one for me, but I knew that you didn’t think I that was the one for you. So I took you in whatever form you were willing to take me. All those times, I was never trying to rescue to you, Ace, I was just trying to hold onto you however you would let me.”

Dumbfounded by what she had just heard she found herself saying “But, you didn’t call me back.” 

Taking her face in his hands Logan forced her to look at him. “I didn’t call you back because I was calling to book a flight, and then I was cancelling my wedding, and telling work that I wouldn’t be in on Monday, and packing, and getting to you as fast as I could.”

“You cancelled the wedding?”

“Ace, I should have cancelled it a long time ago. You’re it for me, but I was too scared to put it all on the line in case you said no again. I was selfish and scared. But now, I cannot stand the idea of not being a real part of our child’s life. I want to be a part of yours too, however you will have me. Just know that I am done running.”

Rory just stood there and let the shields come down one by one. Then, as Logan moved to pull his hands away she caught one and pressed her lips to his palm. 

“We have so much to figure out, and we may both be too broken to fix, but I’m also done running. I am terrified, and I love you too.”

Then before he could move or respond she was kissing him and he was kissing her back. As they broke apart, she grabbed his hand and stepped into the house. She didn’t know how this story would end, but she was sure that it would be one hell of an adventure.


End file.
